


Harry Potter-Porters in Ireland

by Laerche91



Series: Harry Potter and the world of the porters [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Ireland, M/M, Male Hermione Granger, Multi, Original Male Charakters - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laerche91/pseuds/Laerche91
Summary: Harry Potter has had enough and finally wants to live in peace, especially since he knows he is a carrier. But to be able to do it, he has to leave his home...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s), Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Harry Potter and the world of the porters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931614
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm not interested in you, Ginny!"

"But Harry, we're so well suited to each other. We're like your parents before the war, I'm a master transformer, and you're one of the best Aurors. It's perfect, and also my parents think that, we are perfect for each other..." she tried to persuade him. 

Harry glared at her angrily, both of them were standing in a side alley of the angle alley. She had her hands on her hips in her mother's typical pose, looking at him with her fiery eyes. In her championship robe, which she had to wear as an apprentice of McGonnagal until she was sworn in. It was made of dark red velvet, with a gold border.

He couldn't bear to look at her, and even less when she began to move closer to him. Behind him was already the wall and he could barely move away as she propped herself up next to him, pursed her lips and reached up to him. Shaking his head, he gently pushed her away and moved away from her towards the alley. Snorting, she followed him, paying no attention to the people around her and continuing to yell at him.

"What are you doing? I'm just trying to show you how perfect we are together. If you would just let it go. Harry. We're a good match, let me show you."

Snorting, Harry turned to her, noticing the people whispering, and spoke quietly but demandingly. 

"Ginny, last time for you. Leave me alone. I don't want anything from you, and I never will. You're my best friend's sister, but that's all," he tried to clarify. 

"Harry!" she screeched, looking at him punishingly. 

Her eyes scrutinized him, only peripherally noticing her family stepping closer to them. The older brothers, Ron, George, Fred and Charlie, as well as her parents. So she didn't mind shouting further. She had an idea why he didn't want to. 

"You have someone else, you're cheating on me. I know it..." she blurted out, sympathetically noticing her family looking at him angrily. 

"Ginny, I don't have anyone else but even if I did, it was none of your business. We're not together, so I couldn't cheat on you either."

"Harry, what nonsense. You love my sister, buddy. Come on, be honest with her. If you cheated on her you can at least make it up to her!", Ron tried. 

"Now once and for all, I'm not with Ginny. And I have no interest in her either, how can you believe that?", Harry now asked Ron. 

He turned to those who had been his substitute for family for years, until he had noticed how they wouldn't leave him alone. They had been, though he had his doubts and also trauma from war, persuading him to become an Auror. This was something Harry had never wanted, and even now he had actually been on his way to quit his job when Ginny stopped him. Which was why he wasn't wearing his uniform, just a shirt with a pair of jeans and his late godfather's leather jacket over it. 

"Harry, honey. What are you talking about? You've been with her for years, haven't you, and it's just time to put a ring on her. It's not nice to keep a woman waiting. Come on, we'll plan everything..." began Molly Weasley as she patted Harry on the shoulder. 

Harry tore himself away from her, and now moved away in the other direction. He saw this family with different eyes now, each of them had tried to push him into something he didn't want. Whether it was Ron, with his Quidditch ideas and beliefs on how a hero should behave. How many parties had this one dragged him to, to be seen as a golden trio of heroes with him and Hermione. Or the twins, who always thought that as the son of a drifter, he should have the same interests.

Even Molly and Arthur, both had thought, although he was Lord Potter, that it would be appropriate for him to become an Auror. In his search for love, for affection, he had done the same as he had done with the Dursleys. There he had always tried to be what they desired, whether it was a servant, a wayward nephew and poor student to make up for their own son. Angrily, he hissed when it finally dawned on him. 

"One last time, leave me alone. I want nothing from you, I have no interest in you. So leave it alone!" he shouted, pushing his way through the crowd. 

He ignored the shouts of this family, the cries that he owed it to them. Even the growls from them about how he didn't react the way he thought he would. Some of the crowd let him pass, and then positioned themselves so that this family could not follow him. He used the paths he knew perfectly through his training to get to all the places. When he arrived at Nocturn Alley, he let himself lean against the wall, gasping for air. The knowledge of just now had done so well that he had finally said it. His best friend had told him about these suspicions shortly after the battle, but he hadn't believed them. 

"Harry, are you all right?" came a voice beside him, and he looked in surprise into the eyes of Luna Lovegood. 

The young woman with the light blond hair cut in pixis cut, the blue eyes, the fair skin dressed in a combination of muggle and wizard. She wore dark shorts, with a gray tunic and a dark blue robe. 

"I'm fine, did you see everything?"

"Yes, I was just here with my friend. She's guarding this hallway, that no one comes here."

"So you finally asked Pansy?"

She nodded and smiled pensively in the Other Direction. 

"I had to talk her into it. You know how bad her standing is in this society, and she was afraid I'd suffer negative consequences from our relationship."

Shaking his head, Harry stood up straighter, then sighed silently. The magical society of England had only changed for the worse. It was also the reason why so many had emigrated. Blaise Zabini had gone to Italy three years ago, the Bulstrodes to Germany, even the Bones family a light family went to Sweden. Last year had been the Malfoys, they went to France. In addition, there were many Muggle-borns, these were more tolerant in their thoughts and above all they knew the history of the Muggles, where they had learned that irrational hatred brought nothing. Hermione was no exception. 

"Are you going?" he asked her. 

"Yes, we have tickets on a Muggle plane to Thailand. The magical government there is hiring me to look for some of their lost magical beings. And Pansy can design her dresses there with a well-known muggle and wizard fashion company. What about you?"

Harry skipped the answer, diverting from the subject. 

"Do you think I can go?" he asked Pansy after greeting her. 

She had walked up to the two of them and was hugging Harry. Her black long hair hung straight down to her bottom, her pale complexion looking very ethereal in her dark green robes.

"Yes, can you...what are you up to Harry?"

"When do you guys leave?"

"In four hours, we were just going to pick up some candy they don't have in Thailand. Why are you distracting from my question with a question..." noted Pansy worriedly. 

"Go as fast as you can...", he only said and then said goodbye to the two. 

They looked worriedly after him, as he disappeared via sneaky paths. 

He quickly ran towards the ministry and went to the office of his boss. Despite all the developments in recent years, he had never made it to the head of the Auror Department, much to the displeasure of these people. Also to the minister's chagrin, Kingsley had equally had this expectation of him since the end of the war. The only one who had seen him becoming more and more displeased had been Hermione. She knew about his nightmares, his panic attacks and his traumas. That's why she had been telling him for years that it would be okay if he chose something else.

Hermione Granger, his best friend, with the brown curly hair and the doe-like eyes, the woman who had made it to be one of the best wizards in the world, knew everything about him. So also of his resignation today, while she waited in her laboratory in Ireland, where she had lived for four years, he would do this and then travel to her. Because he was also planning to leave England, he didn't want that life anymore.   
His boss, a former Hufflepuff, a strong but very loyal man had also set expectations on him, but was disappointed besides the actual work. Harry was not the man who was looking for heroics or seeking adoration. He had always done his simple work, and done it well, but never beyond that. 

"Harry, what can I do for you?" he asked directly. 

You could see his surprise when he saw this one not in uniform, and also when this one screwed up his face. Harry couldn't explain why everyone assumed they could address him so informally.

"Chief, I just wanted to tell you something. Namely, that I hereby resign...", Harry began. 

"What!" he was interrupted. 

"Why is this a surprise, they are just disappointed in me and I just can't do this work anymore. It's not mine..." he explained, handing over a scroll. 

"They are committed to us, they, you, Harry! You can't, I don't accept this. So get to work!" his boss tried to force him. 

Harry couldn't help but laugh out loud, because this just wasn't logical. 

"You know I'm a lord, right? I don't have to work here, and I never signed a forever contract. So I'm leaving!" declared Harry, and with a spell made a ring appear with the Potter crest.

  
He turned, ignoring the shouting here as well, and took the shortest way out of the Ministry. It wouldn't be long before everyone received the information that he had resigned. So he hurried, and quickly ran to a place where he could get to Ireland with the help of the portkey. 


	2. Chapter 2

In Ireland he appeared on a green hill overlooking the rough sea, he had been here many times before. Behind him was his best friend's cottage, a small house with a conservatory where her laboratory was. She had dragged herself out of England a long time ago. Magical Ireland existed apart from the English wizarding community. They were more progressive, powerful and liberal than his old home. That was why he had applied for and received citizenship weeks ago. Breathing out with relief, he entered Hermione's house, hearing her toiling away in the lab. He let her do her work and sat down in the small living room on the sofa, after he had taken off his jacket and his shoes. He had only ever felt so content here.

England, had only made him tense. Harry was now 25 years old, the war had been over for eight years. Three after that he had trained as an Auror and then worked in that profession for five years. Then four years ago, just as he had returned from a difficult mission, Hermione had told him that she was leaving England. Even though the war and the dark reign were gone, many things had not changed. The society of England was just as rigid as before, and the few who wanted to change something, like Hermione, were severely thwarted. It was nullified by the rigid society they lived in, even after the war not much had changed.

The old traditional families didn't want any change, instead it was made very difficult for those who tried or those who had tried during the war. Therefore she had left, and Harry, who had visited her very often, had come closer to that decision to do the same with each passing year. Until today, today he had done it. Sold or sealed everything he owned, for future generations from his family, and then shipped it all to Ireland to Gringotts there. 

He snuggled on the sofa and conjured up a blanket, here he could relax and think about what he wanted to do now. Nothing with fight, and nothing with hurting others, this was nothing his. Only he had never thought about it, so now he was a little indecisive. Harry didn't notice how his eyes fell closed, and shortly after Hermione came into the room. She was wearing a lab coat and had her hair up in a bun, as she stepped into the room she was a bit frazzled as some spells didn't sit the way she wanted them to.

When she spotted her best friend snuggled up on the sofa she smiled and was happy. She had been a little worried that it hadn't worked out. To distract herself, she went into the kitchen and made some tea. Then she sat down at the other end of the sofa and turned on the TV opposite. In Ireland, magic was still usable with non-magic and vice versa. She conjured up a second blanket and carefully took Harry's feet onto her lap before covering up, and relaxing. She also didn't notice how she took a short nap.   
When she awoke it was darker outside, and she heard noises coming from the kitchen. There she discovered Harry cooking something. She smiled at him and sat there at the counter to watch him.

"Harry, did everything work out?" she asked. 

"Yes, with a few difficulties. But it all worked out, thanks for letting me stay here...", he thanked her. 

"That was understandable, plus I get your cooking for it."

"At your service..." he laughed. 

He prepared a delicious little meal for them both, and they both fell into relaxed silence. Hermione, meanwhile, read and took notes. She wanted to find out why her ideas with the spells hadn't worked. So she had to do some research, listening to the noises Harry was making while cooking. The two continued to work, and Harry startled Hermione when he placed a bowl of rice in front of her.

"Harry !" she scandalized. 

"Sorry, but you didn't respond to me. Here's food for you, rice with simple roasted vegetables and a cream sauce to go with it.", he presented his food. 

Hermione thanked him and then Harry sat down next to her at the counter. As they ate, they talked about what had happened in England.

"So Ginny approached you in the middle of Angular Alley? That she still doesn't understand this, that you're not interested in her..."

"I don't know what that was about but since her whole family was there, I assume she planned it."

"Why she didn't end up in Slytherin I can't understand...how did you escape?"

"A few people let me by and then Luna and Pansy helped too."

"So are they a couple?"

"Yes, they emigrated to Thailand too. They got good offers there. I wonder what England will do soon. In recent years, the emigration rate has increased from 3% to 21%. And young people are leaving, now you are their hero..."

"I am not their hero, I am just a figure for them. They can complain about or applaud."

"I'm glad you're here, Harry," Hermione said. 

He nodded at her and smiled, because he was so grateful to be here, too. Hermione had offered him a room upstairs, with a bathroom and a dressing room. His things were waiting there for him to put them away.

"Say, Harry?" came Hermione's voice through his thoughts. 

"Yes..."

"Have you felt a desire for anyone yet?"

"You mean because I'm a carrier right? No, there hasn't been anything yet which I'm thankful for though. It wouldn't have been good in England if it had happened."

This had been another reason, because the last time he had been with Hermione in Ireland, he had injured himself on a trip. At the magical hospital, he had been persuaded to have a complete check-up. There he had also learned that he was a so-called carrier, a man who was able to have children by nature or rather magic. In many countries very appreciated, in others revered, in some because of their power and fertility for their own safety hidden or locked up.

Here in Ireland it was a good balance, she was appreciated and everyone would love to have her as a partner, but that was all it was. Harry had then learned everything else through brochures from the hospital. He would not fill a craving until he found his partner or partners. Then in the case of meeting and a slow onset of desire, the first time, with these the formation of his magical genitals would begin and he could then become pregnant. He could have up to ten partners. Eventually he was then able to bear his children, feed them and conceive more. In England they were not appreciated, even almost despised. It was hidden there to be a carrier and if it came out, the one would be expected to live quietly, not to be seen, to have only partners and many children. After Harry found out, he went directly to the Ministry of Ireland and applied for citizenship. His home had changed. 

"Okay, if something happens will you tell me?"

"Of course, but I won't be one of your experiments," he laughed. 

"Harry, you are my friend. No experiment, but you tell me everything...",she asked cautiously. 

He knew her and started to laugh, Hermione also had to smile. Shortly after, Harry went into his rooms, and dropped onto the bed. Next to it were his belongings, he waved his hand and everything scattered around the room. Sighing, he turned onto his back, then his hand moved to his stomach and he stroked it. It was hard as usual, with muscles to match, and he couldn't imagine having a baby there someday.

More importantly was figuring out what he was going to do now, he had training as an Auror but this was not what he wanted to do. In his school days he had been good at teaching others. But what was it like here, in Ireland school was different than in England. What was it like here in Ireland? He knew that here school started at 12, and also lasted seven years, but the students were in their last year of preparing for working life, as children here went to a magical elementary school. He didn't notice how his eyes closed and he fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks passed and the two got into a comfortable rhythm, Harry taking care of food and shopping while Hermione did the housework and laundry. Harry had sought advice from the Ministry on what he could do as a profession and a week ago accepted a position at the Irish School of Defense. He worked from 9 in the morning until 3 in the afternoon, with a lunch break in between. He was responsible for the first through third grades. That means he taught everything to the youngest ones in the school, besides school he had to prepare lessons and grade tests of course. On Saturdays he had a two-hour office hour to answer questions. Hermione continued her research, or was meanwhile at the Ministry to present her research.

At the moment she was researching the spells for sex change or symbiosis in connection with polyjuice potions and was working together with a healer or potions master. His name was Cian O'Madden. He was about six feet tall, had dark red curly hair, a beard, and the familiar pale Irish skin. His dark blue eyes seemed as deep as the sea. He looked good to Hermione, but that was nothing compared to Harry's reaction to him. The latter experienced desire for the first time after they had met, so he had spoken to Hermione afterwards.

"So it's Cian?" she inquired. 

"Yes, yes, he is. But he's definitely not, no as good as he looks surely he's in a relationship?", Harry reasoned, plopping down on the couch next to Hermione. 

"Surprisingly, he isn't. He's single and as far as I've heard Pansexuel. Born in 1975, so six years older than us. Cian was born on February 13. After school he studied healing alongside his potions apprenticeship. His family consists of him and his two younger brothers. Their parents died when he was 17 and he took over the responsibility for them. Since his school he has had about three relationships, with girls and boys. His hobbies are reading, horseback riding, and his favorite thing to do is rock climbing, Muggle style," she explained, looking to the side. 

"Hermione, do you like him too? Then I'll let it...", he noticed when this spoke about him.

It was so typical of him, the first man he was interested in was already being eyed by his best friend. Sighing, he sat back and tried not to be too disappointed. 

Hermione sighed, "No, Yes, it is difficult to say. I like him because I can talk to him well too." 

She looked to her friend, and could see his typical behavior kicking in, trying to please everyone and sitting himself down last.   
Harry looked to his best friend, he had seen how her eyes had lit up at the telling. So he decided to stay away from Cian, whenever he was around Harry would be out of the house from today on. So three weeks passed and Harry came home exhausted on a Friday, it was the beginning of a long weekend, because thanks to his good work he didn't have to prepare or evaluate anything. In the last weeks he had done everything not to be there when it was Cian.

Cian was only there very often, as the two went on in their research. Therefore, he had only come late in the evening, then prepared food for himself and Hermione, got ready and went to bed. Furthermore, he had no office hours tomorrow, Saturday, they were canceled because of a holiday.   
He sighed and thought about the last weeks, a few times he had met Cian and the man looked just as gorgeous as the first time. Harry knew by now that his desire had really started with him, Cian would be if his first partner. 

_Harry set a bag of groceries on the counter of the kitchen as he wiped the sweat from his brow. He had picked up more than usual and carried it all into the kitchen, and there were still 6 bags full of food, items for daily use and other.All the bags were filled to the brim, and had refrigeration spells on them according to the goods. The kitchen looked terrible, because his girlfriend Hermione was working very absorbed at the moment, mostly getting some snacks and then moving on. He himself had prepared food for them both the night before, and hadn't put anything away either. Therefore, everything was spread out in the kitchen, there were pots, pans, glasses and other dishes around. There were also leftovers in the small spaces in between, and it all rippled inside Harry when he thought about how it looked. Harry often insisted on doing everything Muggle style, unlike many other magical people, even Hermione did it that way. Now, however, it was so much that he did everything he could magically. He waved the wand, and had everything magically cleaned and put away. He had to clean the oven himself though, it didn't mix with the magical residue. Then he moved the food to the pantry, and the corresponding one with the refrigeration spells to the refrigerated shelf. The new hygiene products went into the baths, for Hermione a lot with lavender, she loved that smell, and for himself with almond milk and honey. Then he went to the kitchen and set to work on the oven, he used a Muggle cleaning product. So he conscientiously sprayed everything, and so did not notice anyone coming in._

_Cian was surprised to see Harry, because he had made himself very scarce. He had missed the green-eyed one, but unfortunately he couldn't talk to him because he was always away. Now he was watching him clean, he liked him. The redhead looked at Harry's smaller figure and enjoyed the body shapes. This one was slim, with light skin, muscular,with black hair and the most amazing green eyes he had ever seen. He wanted so much to meet him._

_"Hi, Harry..." he said, and had to smile when the latter looked up, startled._

_"C-Cian, what are you doing here?"_

_"We've been working late, so I haven't left yet. But I'm grateful, otherwise I wouldn't have gotten this sight..." he grinned._

_"I, I have to leave in a minute...", Harry tried to say._

_"Harry, I do notice you avoiding me, don't I? Can you please talk to me if I've done something wrong.", Cian_ started _and stepped closer._

_Harry stepped back, trying to avoid the man. He shook his head, stuttering as he spoke._

_"Me, I'm not avoiding you. I just have to do a good job, being new to the job and the school."_

_Harry was grateful that he had found this excuse, because at least it was plausible. But Cian didn't seem to believe it, he stepped even closer and Harry ended up in a spot with the wall behind him. Nervously, he looked up._

_"Harry, I know this is not true...",Cian confirmed Harry's suspicions._

  
_"Yes, it is true. I'm sorry, maybe you can meet sometime but right now it's not possible...",Harry tried and tried to get past Cian._

_Cian stopped him, and so Harry stood very close to Cian. He noticed how tall he was, how strong he looked, and how good he looked to Harry. If many would find Cian's skin too pale, his hair too curly, or even his nose, which seemed very pronounced, he was perfect for Harry. This man made him nervous, and he wanted nothing more than to touch the skin and feel the warmth of the other._

_"Everything okay here?" asked Hermione as the joined them._

_Taking advantage of this, Harry fled, quickly stepping past Cian and muttering that he was going to take a shower to get away. When he got to his room, he grabbed his chest and took a breath, it had been close._

Gratefully, he fell onto the couch and didn't move. He was so exhausted, and wanted to sleep for days. He knew Hermione was still researching, so he took some time before cooking. On Fridays, the two of them usually let themselves go, and ate whatever they wanted. Hermione had noticed that Harry was keeping away from Cian, and he had approached her, but she didn't know how to bring them together. 

The young researcher was bent over a potion, she had prepared a modified Polyjuice Potion and now had to watch it closely. The protective spells over the cauldron protected her from the fumes, and her clothing had been made impervious. Sighing, she took off her goggles and mouth guard as she wiped away sweat over her forehead. She didn't notice how a few drops fell into the cauldron because she felt dizzy. She just barely managed to hold onto a shelf from which an ingredient fell into the cauldron and all she noticed was a flash. 

Harry heard a bang, and jumped up quickly thanks to his reflexes. He ran past the kitchen, through the door, into the hallway with Hermione's collected books on research around the world, to a door with a window in it. This was in front of the purification zone, a zone where special spells were used to purify objects through magic. Behind it was the laboratory, and Harry immediately noticed that something was wrong, because the zone and the laboratory were in disarray.

It was all scattered on the floor, and behind it he saw Hermione. She was lying on the floor in her protective robes.  
Harry tried to open the door, but it would not open due to special spells. He shouted for Hermione, because she had the countercode. But the witch did not move, and he saw only a few small swirls of dust finally settle and the cauldron come to a stop. The substance from it flowed to Hermione, which he could see, and worried he could not stop this as it touched Hermione. He conjured a Patronus, this one had changed from a stag to an owl after the war, in imitation of his Hedwig. 

"Fly to the hospital, tell Cian to come immediately. Hermione's had an accident, IMMEDIATELY!" he yelled, watching his Patronus tear through the walls. He continued to rattle the door, casting spell after spell. As he did so, he looked hurriedly into the lab, and was relieved to see Hermione move, but then he heard her scream. 

"AHHHH!" she cried out in pain. 

"Mine...! The code, Mine!", he screamed and had to watch helplessly as she tensed up. 

"Harry..." came a deep voice beside him and he was relieved to see Cian. 

"Please tell me you have the code! It's, she's...please!" he cried, not noticing tears running down his cheeks. 

"Relax Harry, I have the code. But you have to get out of here, we don't know what's in there...I'm going in with my team and appropriate spells," Cian explained. 

So it was only now that Harry noticed three others standing behind him. Two wizards and a witch, in the green robes of the robes. Two of these, after Harry had made room and Cian conjured themselves over their clothes still another protection robe with a closed helmet with sight window. The witch stayed with him and accompanied him out to the kitchen. 

Cian looked worriedly after Harry, he had noticed him pulling away from him, but he had not yet been able to talk to Mine about it. They had wanted to suspend their research because there was an increase in spell measles at the moment. Hermione had promised him to wait with the research, because it was too dangerous alone. Apparently this one hadn't. He nodded to his colleagues, and he solved the spells. One of them had special training to document the environment and everything so that they could examine it later.

So they all noticed directly how a fine vapor lay over them, this was slightly grayish. It wanted to evaporate through the passage, but they sucked it into a bag. Then they entered, walking carefully through the junk. They tried not to step on things, and walked briskly alongside Hermione, however. She was still screaming, and they could see the skin they could see moving and glowing greenish. Cian and one of the wizards knelt by her side and waved their wands. It was difficult, because Hermione was always convulsing.

"Mine, stay calm, We are here, I know it hurts but...please hang in there," Cian said. 

She barely heard his voice because her ears were beeping, her body was spasming, and everything hurt. Her skin, her tendons, her bones, and her muscles moved for her. Pulled and stretched as her organs burned. Cian above her, cast spell after spell, yet they could do nothing. 

"Sir, I've documented everything. We should clean it and get her to an isolation ward," one reasoned. 

"I don't think it's good to move her too much. There's a guest room here on the lower floor, have Harry show you and make it an isolation ward," he asked, levitating Hermione up.

The latter did it quickly and turned the room next to the living room into a ward. It was cleaned, equipped with appropriate equipment and everything was enchanted to stay pure. The air supply from outside was made possible, but with some kind of filter system so that if there was polluted air it would not spread. Hermione was placed in the bed and undressed with a spell, so they could see that Hermione's whole skin was discolored, thickened and relaxed. They began their work. Spell after spell was cast, but at first just a lot of diagnostics. 

"Do we know what it is?" asked the so-called healer archivist. 

"No, but it's doing something to her...", Cian murmured and cast a light painless spell. 

It didn't bring any improvement for Hermione, instead she had the feeling something else was developing. There was an increased burning around her chest, as if something was pulling back. The skin on her breasts seemed to melt for her, and it made her scream. It hurt so much.   
Shocked, they watched as Hermione's breasts regressed, becoming a manly chest instead. The rest of her body also seemed to become firmer, more compact. Her limbs stretched a bit, and she grew an estimated 186cm from her original 170cm.

"What ?"

"She was doing research on sex change, and changes with it. Her plan was spells and potions to swap genders.", Cian explained and could only give her painkillers in the form of spells while they watched the changes. 

Hermione cried out violently as she felt the spells concentrate on her abdomen. Her sex was on fire, and again it was a sort of melting and subsequent merging as her vagina became a penis. A normal, stately penis. 

"Oh, Hermione..." it escaped Cian. 

Together they witnessed how a woman changed into a man, with all the corresponding external changes, with the help of spells they found that it had also changed internally. She no longer had a uterus, but everything that men normally had. Testicles and penis, internally with corresponding vas deferens. When it ended Hermione also relaxed, her body still twitched but the pain seemed to go away. The tests also showed that the air was safe, and so they could remove the protective robes. Instead, they put a hospital gown on Hermione and covered her. Then they went outside and Cian looked into the teary eyes of Harry. The smaller man with the big green eyes seemed to look up at him in despair. He tried to smile reassuringly, but it was hard because he knew them both too well for that. 

"Harry, she's fine so far. Some soreness still..."

"Good, how do you want her to be fine. She was screaming like that?"


	4. Chapter 4

"She went through some kind of transformation..."  
"Transformation?"  
"Yes, she's changed. Her body has changed."  
"What?" asked Harry, clasping his hands together nervously.  
"She's become a man, inside and out."  
Harry looked up at him in shock, and his mouth dropped open. Confused, he looked around, trying to figure out what Cian had explained to him.   
"Excuse me? Hermione's a man...?"  
Shocked, Harry sat down on the sofa, and looked up further at Cian. His best friend, or was it best friend now, had changed genders. His shock changed to concern, and he jumped up.   
"Can I go see her?" he asked.   
"Yes, you may...but let her sleep. I'll join you in a moment," Cian explained, letting Harry pass him.   
Cian glanced after Harry as he stepped into the room and turned to his colleagues when he was gone. The archivist in his team, had saved all the documents, evidence and substances. Therefore, they could investigate this, according to his guess, Hermione had continued the experiments they both had started. He really needed to talk to her when she was awake.   
"Analyze everything in the hospital, but have silence about it for now. I will stay here and watch her, or him," he asked them.   
Then he said goodbye and went inside the room, there Harry had sat down at Hermione's side and held her hand. He sat down on the other side of the bed and watched the black haired man. For the last few weeks this one had been avoiding him and he had wondered why, even though Hermione's had hinted at it.   
"Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked directly.   
Harry looked to Cian, he hadn't seen this one for the last few days and so his desires hit him. He wanted so much to be with Cian, to hug him, and be with him. But he had pulled away from him specifically so Hermione would have a chance at him.   
"I, I didn't..."  
"Yes you did..."  
"No."

"But Harry, you weren't here when I was. You even specifically didn't come here when I was there. Be honest, the only reason you were there today because I wasn't...I just want to know because I like you and I would have liked to have met you."  
Harry shook his head, noticing Hermione's hand moving. Concerned, he looked at her as her face contorted and she slowly opened her eyes. Hermione took her time as her whole body ached, but hesitantly she opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling of her guest room.   
"Ouch...", she uttered the first thing that came to her mind.   
She didn't notice how her voice had changed, but the other two in the room did. Their voices were deeper than before.   
"Mine?" asked Harry, concerned.   
"Harry, what's wrong?" she wanted to know.   
Cian interfered, and addressed Hermione directly, "Hermione, please focus on me right now. Do you notice anything different, and do you know what happened?"  
Hermione took stock of her body, noticing that it felt different. Two areas in particular were completely different, as she felt over her chest with her hand and felt no heaving she sat up. Harry wanted to protest, but Cian asked him to wait and see how Hermione reacted. She, however, gasped and mentally pleaded that her suspicions were wrong. So she ignored them and felt her abdomen, too, and realized that everything had changed there.   
"No..." she gasped, "No, no, it can't be."  
Shocked, she looked at Cian. 

"But it's true, after all our diagnostics, you are a man and not a woman anymore, Hermione."  
Hermione ended up in a state of shock, she couldn't believe what was happening. Of course she knew matter-of-factly that something could always happen in her work, after all the researchers in this field were the ones who died most often in their work. She had still been lucky, after all, she had only changed her gender. She became more and more aware that she was now becoming a man. She could no longer bear children, she was now a man.   
"Hermione..." came Harry's worried voice.   
She looked to him and sighed once, "It is the danger of my job that something happens. I'll check the security and protection spells. And..."  
"You shouldn't have been working on this alone in the first place...", Cian cried out.   
"Cian?" came the astonished reply from Harry.   
"I care about you, Hermione. Just like Harry is important to both of us, and I asked you to wait..."  
"But I had found something, and..."  
"No, I told you it was too dangerous. You were so lucky that you only changed your gender. You could have lost your life," Cian sighed.  
Harry watched the exchange between the two, and had to chuckle.   
"Harry?" came Hermione in wonder.   
"You two, are like an old married couple..." it escaped him.   
Pouting, Hermione looked at Cian and then at Harry, who was still giggling. Then she grabbed him and pulled him onto the bed and tickled him. The latter laughed as she did so, and tried to fight back, but Hermione was bigger and more caged than him.   
"Hey..." he yelled.   
Everyone started laughing, and Harry sat down next to Hermione on the bed, but she got up, still a little shaky, and went to the man-sized mirror in the room and looked at herself. She was much taller than before, her curls still just as brown and wild. Her eyes still brown, though her face was more masculine. The body was fit, big and strong, with muscles. Since she wasn't alone in the room, she didn't dare look under the hospital gown.   
"Hermione?" came a worried voice from Harry.   
"I'll be fine, but I want to see all the records on this Cian. What caused this to happen? My memory is still a bit jumbled."  
She sat back down on the bed and thought. It could be that this was forever, so she had to come to terms with that, but first she needed clothes too.   
"I need clothes, and a name, so it's not too confusing."  
"But it may not be forever..."  
"I'm afraid so, so far spells and potions in the right still pointed out in diagnostic spells that the person have their original gender, differently with me. With me it says man as gender, that means it has changed more...", she analyzed. 

"So a name, how about Collin..." began Harry.   
"No, that doesn't suit her...or him?", Cian asked Hermione.   
"I think easier would be him, although I still have to get used to it," he confirmed.   
"Then maybe something adapted to your name? How about Ermine?"  
"Ermine, are you kidding me. That's an insult and an animal...", Hermione became indignant.   
"Hermes, maybe?" asked Cian cautiously.   
Hermione tried that name out, in his head. He tested it with his last names and with his title. Then he nodded, agreeing.   
"So Hermes Granger, you want me to handle everything regarding documents and my brother is a lawyer, I would ask him to change everything else as well, if you give me or him permission respectively?"  
Hermes nodded and signed a conjured parchment, on which the permission was written. Then Cian said goodbye, but explained that he would be back. Harry looked anxiously at Hermes. He couldn't imagine experiencing anything like this.   
"Is it going?`" he asked.   
"Yes, sometime. Could you lend me some clothes of yours, I can conjure them bigger too, and would you get me something to eat?", Hermes asked Harry.   
"That's right, you're bigger than me. That's so unfair...", Harry pouted.   
He nodded and went outside, Hermes waited a bit and then took one deep breath as he stood up and went to the mirror. He removed the shirt and now looked at himself as a whole. If he were a woman evaluating his body, he thought he looked good. Especially his penis looked appealing. Sighing, he turned and was about to put on his shirt when the door opened again. In came Harry and stopped when he noticed that Hermes was naked. Blushing, he dropped the clothes and turned around.   
"Sorry..." he mumbled.   
"Harry, it's okay...I'll be right with you," he asked him.  
Harry went outside and Hermes first conjured the clothes much bigger to put on and then shrink them. Now he was wearing jeans, with snug socks and a black sweater. When he wanted to go outside, however, his hair caught his eye. They were still long, so he used a spell to shorten them. Then they fell only to his shoulders, still wildly curly but he tied them in a ribbon and went into the living room. There he heard Harry working in the kitchen, he went to him and sat at the counter. When dinner, a casserole, was ready they spent the evening on the couch until Cian arrived.   
She didn't know what they should talk about, so they remained silent. While Harry kept glancing over at Hermes, worrying, Hermes tried to reevaluate the stuation. He came back around ten, and brought Hermes some papers. Hermes grabbed them and checked everything. He was watched by the others and did not see their concern. When he was done, he leaned back on the couch and tried to switch off.   
"What did the tests show?" he asked Cian.   
"As it stands now, in addition to the expansion from the polyjuice potion, some of your sweat came in and some dragon penis powder. This in combination has already caused a vapor just from your sweat, but then with the powder led to an explosion..."  
"Ok, that sounds very logical. The question now is..."

"Stop, now you rest...and I'll move in," Cian determined.   
"What?" asked Hermes, confused.   
"Wait, why?" came from Harry as well.   
"I think it's logical, guys I'm a healer. And we don't know if there will be any side effects yet...", he determined.   
Sighing, they gave in, because it was logical. They were both gifted in healing spells, but nothing more. They agreed to go shopping for the next day so that Hermes would have enough clothes and then they each went to bed. Hermes lay in bed for a long time and didn't know what was going to happen now or if he could make friends with it. 

**Author's Note:**

> The new one is here, and it's only a small one. Has not only few chapters but is also very cute...


End file.
